1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable end connector assembly and a method for making the same, and more particularly to a right angle Serial ATA (Advanced Technology Attachment) cable end connector assembly and a method for making the right angle Serial ATA cable end connector assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exists in the art an electrical connector assembly known as a Serial ATA cable end connector assembly which is generally used for transmitting high speed signals between storage devices and a motherboard. Because of many advantages superior to Parallel ATA, Serial ATA is replacing Parallel ATA and becomes the next transmitting generation.
Chinese Patent No. 01222349.2 discloses a right angle Serial ATA cable end connector assembly. The assembly includes an insulative housing, a number of angled contacts disposed in the insulative housing, a cable electrically connected with the contacts, and an angled cover over-molded with a rear portion of the insulative housing and a front end of the cable. However, troubles will be encountered in mating/unmating the assembly with/from a complementary connector mounted on the motherboard or back panels of the storage devices and surrounded by many other electronic components because the assembly has a profile short in a mating direction along which the assembly is mated with the complementary connector. Thus, a Serial ATA cable end connector assembly relatively long in the mating direction is required to resolve the problem.
One of the approaches is to elongate the housing and the contacts of the assembly. However, if so, the original housing and contacts can not be used any more, and the mold for the housing and the die for the contacts also have to be redesigned, thereby inevitably increasing the production cost. In addition, the elongated contacts will make the process of assembling the contacts into the insulative housing complicated, because the elongated contacts are more readily undesirably deformed or bent on suffering from an inappropriate operation in comparison with the original size contacts.
Hence, an improved cable end connector assembly is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.